This compassionate use study is designed to offer ultraviolet A Photopheresis with UVADEX for the treatment of patients with Graft- versus-Host-Disease that has not responded to conventional treatment. The aim of this study is to determine if ultraviolet A Photopheresis with UVADEX is effective for the treatment of GVHD after multivisceral transplantation.